Future After This
by raikaasa
Summary: ciel phantomhive adalah seorang bangsawan gelap dari inggris memiliki seorang butler bernama sebastian... mereka tinggal bersama di sebuah rumah besar di pedalaman... sebagai mata-mata ratu mereka harus menyelesaikan kasus-kasus yang meresahkan ratu...
1. The Ring

sebenernya saya jga binggu harus nulis apa? jd ini fanfic gaje buatan saya!

~SELAMAT MEMBACA~

Di pagi hari yang cerah, **sebastian** sedang berusaha membangunkan **ciel**. Tidak seperti biasanya, kali ini ciel susah dibangunkan, mungkin ia lelah karena aktifitas kemarin yang sabgat padat.

"tuan muda! Sudah saatnya anda bangun! Matahari sudah tinggi." Ucap Sebastian

"eng….. kenapa kau bangunkan aku sepagi ini?" kata ciel sambil menguap!

"ini sudah siang tuann…." Sebastian menegaskannya…

"…. Eng… sudah lahhh~~"

"oh iya.. tadi saya menerima telepon dari tuan **takami** , katanya beliau akan kemari untuk  
membicarakan sesuatu!" Sebastian berkata sambil menyaiapkan 'morning tea' untuk ciel.

Ciel meminum morning tea itu dan ia pun berkata "Sebastian! Kapan ia akan datang?"

"kira-kira jam 06.30!" Sebastian membereskan gelas kosong bekas minum ciel.

"ok…. Sekarang siapkan makanan dan tempat untuk pa' takami!"

"baik tuan~~"

Setelah Sebastian selesai menyiapkan semuanya yg di perintah ciel.  
Tak lama kemudian takami dating.

"selamat pagi ciel!" sapanya dengan hangat

"ouw… pa' takami !" jawab ciel dengan senyuman tipis.

"sialhkan masuk! Sudah saya siapkan tempat untuk anda" sapa Sebastian dengan hangatnya.

Setelah beberapa lama mereka berada dilam ruangan itu.  
Takami pun keluar dari ruang tamu dengan senyum lebar dan tangan yang berlumuran darah. Sedangkan ciel masih berada di dalam.

"ada apa dgn anda tuan takami?" Tanya Sebastian heran

"kenapa tangan anda berlumuran darah?"

"dimana tuan muda?" Sebastian bertanya berturut-turut

Takami hanya tersenyum lalu berkata "sebentar lagi … kau juga akan sepeti majikanmu!"

Sebastian yang tak mengerti keadaan langsung menuju ruang yang tadi dipakai mereka.  
Sebastian kaget melihat tuannya yang tertidur lemas dilantai dengan darh yang berceceran dilantai.

"sebenarnya apa yang anda inginkan?"

"saya mengiginkan ini!" kata katami sambil menuntukan cincin turun temurun keluarga phantomhive milik ciel .

" se~~ se~~ se~~ sebastian~~ ! rebut ke~~ ke~~kembali cincin itu~~ ! In~~ ini perintah!" kata ciel sambil menahan sakit sekaligus melepas penutup matanya.

"yess! My loard!" ucap sebatian sambil berlari menyerang takami untuk merebut kembali cincin milik tuannya itu…..

To be continue…


	2. New Mission

tokoh: -SEBASTIAN MICHAELIS

-CIEL PHANTOMHIVE

-TAKAMI

-FINNY

-MAYLENE

-BARD

-pa TANAKA

hhhhhhhhhhhuuaaaaaaaaaa... lanjutanya~~

~SELAMAT MEMBACA~

sebatian pu menyerang TAKAMI...

pertarungan pun terjadi di ruang tamu kediaman phntomhive...

sementara sebastian sibuk bertarung ciel berusaha berdiri...

"tuan muda! anda diam sja disitu~~ biar saya yg menghadapi tuan takami!" sebastian berteriak..

"... APAKAH AKUMA SEPERTIMU BISA MENGALAHKAN AKU?" kata takami dengan nada keras

"jangan senang dulu! saya juga bukan bertujuan untuk menang dari anda tapi, tujuan sya saat ini adalah untuk merebut kembali cincin milik tuan saya!" sebastian menjelaskan

"waaww... setian sekalli yaa~ emm... kalo majikanmu mati apakah kau juga ikut mati sebastian?" takami bertanya

"saya akan mengikuti majikan saya walau sampai ke ujung neraka"

"hmmmmmmm... baiklah kaloo begitu~" takami berlari ke arah ciel~

"MAU APA KAU?" sebastian mengejarnya~

takami mengambil pisau dan berusaha menusuk ciel...

sebastian berusaha mencegahnya~~

tapiiii... sebastian terlambat! takami terlanjur menusuk tangan ciel hingga ciel pingsan di buatnya...

sebastian tidak bisa membendung amarah lagii... dia tidak bisa tenang lagi... tampa segan-segan sebastian membunuh takami dengan sekali serang... lalu mengambil cincin ciel dan segera mengobati ciel. dan membuang mayat takami... lalu membereskan rumah...

keesokan harinya...

ciel pun terbangun... "se~~ se~~ bastian~~ apa yang terjadi?"

"tuan tidak perlu khawatir... cincin anda telah kembali... mungkin tangan anda masih sedikit sakit~~ tapi lama kelamaan juga akan sembuh dengan sendirinya~"

"bagaimana dengan pa takami?"

"ooo... dia suda tidak apa'' sekarang ia sudah pergi dari sini~"

tiba-tiba...

" !" sapa ke empat oarng itu dengan hangatnya...

"finny, maylene, bard pa tanaka... bagaimana liburan kalian" tanya sebastiann...

"lumayan..." jawab bard "menyenangkan..." jawab meyleen dan finny bersamaan.. "hoh. hoh. hoh." jawab pa tanaka...

sebastian hanya tersenyum mendengarnya ...

tiba-tiba finny "HAA? TUAN MUDA? ADA APA DENGAN ANDA? MENGAPA TANGAN ANDA TERLUKA?"

"oohh... tak apa" jawab ciel sambil melihat tangannya~

"lebih baik kalian istirahat dulu! saya tahu kalian lelah.." kata sebastian..

"baiklah :)" dan mereka berempat bergeges untuk beristirahat...

seminggu setelah ituu...

"tuan muda! lihat berita ini!" teriak finny sambil menunjukan koran yg di lihatnya...

"eeemm? sepertinya ini seriuss... SEBASTIIAANNN!"

"hhhhmmm... tuan muda? sepertinya kita harus ke sana..." kata sebastian sambil menyiapkan morning tea untuk ciel...

"yaa... sepertinya memang harus ke london" ciel mengatakannya sambil meminum tea...

ke tiga pelayan itu hanya bingung melihat sebastian dan ciel...

apa sebenarnya yg terjadi?

apakan ciel dan sebastian akan pergi ke london?

nantikan lanjutanya~~

yessss...

makin gaje!

ahhahahaaaa...

maap kalo gajee...

tunggu kelanjutannya nati~~


	3. Welcome Ciel Phantomhive

**Judul:** Future After This (chapter II = New Mission)

**Tokoh**: -SEBASTIAN MICHAELIS

-CIEL PHANTOMHIVE

**Disclaimer: **Yana Toboso**  
**

Seminggu setelah itu...

"tuan muda! lihat berita ini!" teriak finny sambil menunjukan koran yg di lihatnya...

"eeemm? sepertinya ini seriuss... SEBASTIIAANNN!"

"hhhhmmm... tuan muda? sepertinya kita harus ke sana..." kata sebastian sambil menyiapkan morning tea untuk ciel...

"yaa... sepertinya memang harus ke london" ciel mengatakannya sambil meminum tea...

ke tiga pelayan itu hanya bingung melihat sebastian dan ciel...

keesokan harinya...

sebastian menyiapkan segala keperluan segala keperluan untuk pergi ke London dan memasukannya ke dalam kereta kudanya mereka berdua pun pergi menggunakan kereta kuda itu dan meninggalkan keempat pelayan boboh untuk menjaga kediaman phnatomhive selama mereka pergi (?)

"tuan muda, mau kue?" tanya sebastian

"tidak!" jawab ciel dingin

Keheningan beberapa saat menyelimuti kereta kuda tersebut. Ciel hanya diam dan memikirkan kasus apa yg terjadi di london itu.

Ketika tiba di London mereka tdk langsung ke TKP tapi, mereka bersantai dulu di town house sambil menyelidiki kasus tersebut . ketika mereka sedang berjalan-jalan, mereka menemukan hal aneh dikota tersebut. Mulai dari ada orang tampa pakian berlari kesana kemari, anging yg memperlakukan majikannya seperti peliharaannya, ada pula anak kecil yg birtingkah sebagi orang tua dan org tua bertingkah seperti anak-anak.

Kejadian aneh tersebut membut mereka heran. Mereka pun bertanya pada seseorang yg terlihat masih normal

"pak, apa yg sebernarnya terjadi?" tanya sebastian

Orang itu hanya tertawa dan berkata "tak terjadi apa apa"

Ciel pun terbawa emosi dan membentak org tersebut "APA KAU BUTA HAAH?"

Orang itu tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil mengatakan kalo sebenarnya ciellah yg buta. Ciel yg terbawa emosi pun menilngaalkan orng tersebut atampa mendapatkan informasi apapun. Tapi, baru beberapa langkah mereka berjalan org itu berteriak

"jika tak ingin mati maka memohonlah kepada TUHAN agar Trancy mengampuni kalian... hey orang asing "

Ciel dan Sebastian pun menengok ke arah org itu.. tapi ternyata seperti angin dia hilang begitu saja. Ciel pun bertanya

"siapa itu Trancy?"

"saya juga tidak tahu tuan.." jawab Sebastian sambil berfikir lalu dia pun berkata lagi "akan saya cari tahu, anda tunggulah di town house."

"baiklah.. tapi jangan lama-lama" seru ciel sambil melangkah ke dalam kereta kuda

"yes.. my Lord..." jawab Sebastian

Sesampainya di town house...

"saya akan kembali sebelum makan siang.." ujar Sebastian sambil bergegas pergi

Beberapa saat kemudian...

"tuan muda saya sudah dapat informasinya" kata sebastian dgn senangnya

"baiklah ayo kita berangkat" jawab ciel

Di kereta kuda...

"sebenarnya kita akan pergi kemana? Apa kita akan langsung ke TKP?" tanya ciel sambil memakan jeruk di dalam kereta kuda pribadi miliknya

"kita tdk perlu ke TKP. Tapi, kita akan langsung menemui dalang dibaling semua ini yaitu, keluarga Trancy " jawab sebastian

Perjalanan mereka hampr memakan waktu 30 menit... tp, mereka pun akhirnya sampai disebuah rumah besar, tampa rasa curiga mereka memasuki kediaman itu. Sampai di depan pintu sebastian pun mengetuk pintu , pada saat pintu itu terbuka terlihat seorang gadis cantik memakai jubah ungu duduk di sebuah kursi dan disebeklahnya berdiri seorang butler berpakian hitam menatap dengan tatapan yg dingin. Dan gadis itu pun berkata

"welcome ciel phantomhive " kata gadis tersebut dan kembali mengatakan sesuatu "i always waiting you"

"sepertinya rencana kita berhasil ya? Nona Alois Trancy?" kata seorang butler di sebelahnya..

~BERSAMBUNG~

makin gaje yaaaaaaa?

tungguin aja deh updatean berikutnya~~~


End file.
